


sweet on the tip of my tongue

by starrydrowse



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, and i have absolutely no regrets, fem!queen, lesbians!!, like it's literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: Johanna is fuckingethereal—absolutely unbelievable stretched out on the bed like this, her chest heaving, flushed red from her cheeks down to her chest. The hand not tangled in Regina’s hair is on one of her own tits, squeezing, playing with her nipple.“Look at me,” Jo whines, and when Regina does she’s met with the sight of Johanna looking down at her with desperate, half-lidded eyes.*Or, there's no place in the world Regina would rather be.





	sweet on the tip of my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote something for genderbent week!!! i didn't think i was gonna have time but then i had a couple free hours last night so here we are!! honestly i can't rlly believe that it took this long for me, a lesbian, to write about lesbians but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but yeah this is literally just straight up lesbian porn so if thats not ur thing (idk why it wouldn't be tbqh) maybe sit this one out. otherwise, enjoy!!
> 
> as usual, thank you to my sweet friend finn for giving me feedback on this and helping me edit!! (check out their [tumblr](https://get-on-your-bikes-and-ride.tumblr.com/)  
/[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon)!)
> 
> title is taken from the song faster by matt nathanson

“Reg,” Johanna sighs, letting her head fall backward onto the pillow. Regina’s mouth is sinfully hot and wet as she flattens her tongue, licks a long strip up to her clit, and Johanna whines, tossing her head to the side. Regina’s hands tighten on her thighs, holding her firmly in place as she sucks on her clit, pulling a choked moan from the back of Jo’s throat.

Regina has known Johanna for a long time now. It’s been years since they’d first gotten together, they’d been best friends since long before then, and Regina knows her probably better than Regina knows herself. She knows Johanna’s body; knows exactly what it is that makes her tick, knows just what it takes to make her fall apart. She knows what it takes to turn her into a whiny, desperate mess, what it takes to make her beg— and god if the sound of Johanna begging isn’t just music to Regina’s ears. She hums, closes her lips around Jo’s clit, swirls her tongue in circles just to hear her moan, low and needy.

Johanna is _wet._ Her wetness covers Regina’s cheeks and Regina’s mouth is filled with the taste of her and christ if it isn’t fucking intoxicating. Truth be told, this may very well be Regina’s favourite place to be in the world; lying on her stomach on the bed, her head between Johanna’s thighs, Jo’s legs hooked over her shoulders, fingers twisted in her hair. Her grip tightens whenever Regina does something she really likes, _pulling,_ and it makes something electric race down Regina’s spine, spurring her on. The sounds Johanna makes are another thing entirely— all shuddering breaths and desperate moans and whimpers coaxed from the back of her throat, bitten off curses of Regina’s name that stoke the fire between Regina’s hips and leave her panties soaking wet.

Not to mention that Jo is fucking _ethereal—_ absolutely unbelievable stretched out on the bed like this, her chest heaving, flushed red from her cheeks down to her chest. The hand not tangled in Regina’s hair is on one of her own tits, squeezing, playing with her nipple.

“Look at me,” Jo whines, and when Regina does she’s met with the sight of Johanna looking down at her with desperate, half-lidded eyes. She’s flushed and sweaty, her hair a mess on the pillow under her, her parted lips red and spit-slick. The sight of her makes Regina moan against her core, which in turn makes Johanna gasp, her back arching as her hips buck and her head tips back, the line of her throat stretching deliciously.

Regina rides the motion out easily, tightening her hold on Johanna’s thighs. She’ll probably have little fingerprint-shaped bruises there tomorrow, and the thought makes Regina’s stomach twist with arousal. She holds Johanna in place as she licks down, her tongue darting inside, thrusting a few times before pulling back and teasing up her slit, feeling Johanna clench against her.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Johanna all but sobs, head thrashing against the bed. “Reg, your fingers— please, I— _shit—_”

Regina pulls back just enough to grin up at her, lips shiny with Jo’s wetness. “You want my fingers darling?”

Johanna nods frantically. “Please, Reg.”

Regina presses a kiss to Jo’s clit, featherlight, and Johanna whimpers. “You sound so pretty when you beg,” Regina says softly.

She lets go of one of Johanna’s thighs and brings her hand down, teasing two fingers over her entrance. Johanna lets out a breath of what sounds like _yesyesyesyes,_ her hips bucking against Regina’s hand to try to get her fingers inside. Regina licks slowly at her clit as she rubs light circles over Jo’s entrance, not quite pressing inside, and the moan Johanna lets out is desperate and wrecked.

“God, you _fucking_ tease,” she sobs, trying in vain to fuck down onto Regina’s fingers.

“Needy,” Regina hums airily, and she’s pretty sure that Johanna only manages to turn her whimper into more of a growl by sheer willpower alone.

“Shut up Reg,” Johanna snaps breathlessly. Regina dips her fingers inside, just a little, before she pulls them out, teases them up her slit to rub lightly over her clit. “God would you fucking get on with it al— _oh, fuck!”_

She breaks off with a choked moan as Regina finally pushes two fingers inside her, not wasting any time before she hooks them to press against Johanna’s g-spot, hard. Regina smirks.

“God you’re an ass,” Johanna says, but it comes out thin and breathy.

Regina laughs. “You love me.”

“You’re lucky I do,” Johanna mutters, and Regina giggles before starting up a steady rhythm, slowly pumping her fingers in and out of her, gradually speeding up until she’s finger fucking her hard and fast.

Johanna gasps, her eyes squeezing shut. She clenches around Regina’s fingers when they curl inside her, dropping her head back, and when Regina’s mouth is suddenly back on her clit Johanna can’t seem to be quiet to save her life. She’s letting out these short, high-pitched moans like they’re being punched out of her; gasps of _“ah ah ah”_ as Regina fingers her and sucks on her clit until she’s seeing stars.

“Another,” Johanna demands breathlessly, and Regina obliges, adding a third finger and moaning at the feeling of Johanna stretching so beautifully around her.

It draws a loud cry from Johanna’s throat and Regina is so turned on she feels like she might be going insane. All she knows is Johanna all around her— Johanna’s desperate moans mixing with the wet sounds of Regina’s fingers fucking in and out of her, Johanna’s fingers tugging hard on her hair, Johanna’s legs wrapped around her head. Her pussy is throbbing against Regina’s tongue, the salty-sweet taste of her filling her mouth. It’s utterly filthy and absolutely fucking divine and Regina’s head is spinning.

It’s a few minutes later when Johanna’s stomach starts to tense, her legs squeezing tighter around Regina’s head as she gasps _“close.”_ Regina hums and closes her lips around Johanna’s clit, swirling her tongue as she pumps her fingers steadily, finding the right angle to hit her g-spot again and again. She flattens her tongue and licks a strip from where her fingers are disappearing inside Johanna up to her clit and Jo yanks on her hair so hard Regina sees stars.

It’s all breathless, high-pitched moans and gasps of _yesyesyes_ and _ah fuck, just like that_ and _oh my god don’t stop, don’t stop_ until Johanna is going still, choking on a moan of Regina’s name as her whole body goes tense. She clenches wildly around Regina’s fingers as she comes, her back arching and her toes curling before finally she relaxes, breathing hard, her chest heaving. Slowly, her grip on Regina’s hair loosens.

Regina pulls away as soon as Jo becomes too sensitive, slipping her fingers out gently before giving her one last lick to clean her up a bit. Johanna whimpers softly in the back of her throat and slowly blinks her eyes open to look down at Regina. She looks so fucked out it leaves Regina breathless, her own need to come suddenly overwhelming.

Regina moves up the bed and kisses her, hard and needy. Jo licks into her mouth and moans, searching out the taste of herself, and it’s so fucking dirty and obscene that it makes Regina’s brain go fuzzy. When Johanna pulls away Regina can’t keep her eyes off of her— she’s the bloody picture of sin, laid out on the bed under her with her flushed cheeks, her sweaty hair sticking to her forehead, looking up at Regina with heavy eyes.

“Alright,” Johanna says finally, and her grin is as bright and mischievous as Regina’s ever seen it. She pushes at Regina’s shoulder until Regina lies back on the bed before climbing over her, a knee on either side of her waist. “Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/)! :)
> 
> comments literally make my entire day so if u liked this please consider letting me know!!!!


End file.
